Big Brother
by Flower princess11
Summary: 4 year old Andy Shortman's first meeting with his new baby sister Megan.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _Big Brother_**

 _Hillwood_

 _2020_

It was a windy spring day in the town known as Hillwood, and a little boy was waiting patiently with his grandparents and great grandparents as his mommy and daddy were with the doctor right now. This little boy had blonde hair, big blue eyes and an odd football shaped head that he had inherited from his father's side of the family. He is little Andrew Phillip Shortman, though everyone just calls him Andy and today is a very important day.

It's the day his daddy said that he was going to meet his new little brother, but mommy had to go to the doctor first. He didn't understand but he was worried when his mommy started screaming and looking like she was hurt, but his daddy and everyone told him that she is alright and that soon, his brother or sister would come for him to meet.

"Is the baby here yet?...'Andy asked his grandpa Miles who was holding him.

"Not yet slugger but don't worry, your dad will tell us as soon as your new brother or sister shows up..." Grandpa Miles said.

"It's so exciting, another cute little grandchild, just like you, Andy..."His grandma Stella said as she pinched his cheeks.

"I don't care what he looks like, I just want him to be here so we can play...I spent all week thinking about a bunch of fun games we could play together...'Little Andy said to his grandma.

"Hold it short-man, the baby will still be really little and might not be ready to play some kind of games for a while..." Great Grandpa Phil said to him.

"But why? He had forever to show up, how much longer will be need until he can play?...'Andy asked.

"At least until he can walk...don't worry short-man, babies grow up fast and before you know it, you both will be playing all of the time...'Great grandpa said.

"Besides little one, the baby might be a girl...you might have a sister...'Stella said to her grandson.

Andy made a face at that, not really liking the idea.

"I rather have a brother..."Andy said.

"What's wrong with girls, my little grasshopper?...'Great grandma Gertie asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, but I already have Kiara who's a girl to play with...I rather have a brother so we can go on all sorts of fun adventures...'Little Andy said, causing the adults to laugh at what he said.

"Either way Andy, whether the baby is a boy or a girl, you are the big brother and that means it's your job to protect them, you understand.." Grandpa Miles said to the little boy who nodded.

"Don't worry, I will...I just really want him to get here...'Andy said.

He really couldn't wait since it's felt like forever since his mommy and daddy told him, and his birthday already passed a month ago and he hoped his new little brother would come, but he hasn't yet but mommy and daddy just said that he would come when he is ready.

He could still remember the day they told him, though it felt like a million years ago...back when he was still the tender age of three.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _7 months ago_

 _Three year old Andy had arrived home with daddy who picked him up at pre-school. He wondered where his mommy is since she usually is the one to pick him up but his daddy said that she had to go to the hospital today and so, he would pick him up._

 _"Is mommy okay?...'Little Andy asked in a worried voice._

 _Yesterday, mommy got really sick and she was throwing up a lot in the bathroom, and she was too tired to play cow boys with him like she always does but she kept telling him that she's okay and that everything will be fine._

 _"Your mommy is fine, she's just getting a check up and she's already home...'His dad said but he kept smiling really big._

 _"Why are you smiling so big daddy?...'Andy asked in a confused voice._

 _"Oh, mommy is just really...really doing well now...'His daddy said and he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh or something._

 _It made the little boy look at him in a funny way..._

 _"Daddy is acting weird...'Little Andy thought as the car finally pulled up to their house._

 _Once inside, his mother ran to his father and they both kissed, which made the little boy squirm and look away at the icky sight of it all. Once they were done, she picked him up and kissed him on his cheeks._

 _"Oh my little angel, mommy has the most wonderful news...'Mommy said in a very happy voice._

 _"What is it mommy?..." Andy asked as his parents placed him on the couch and sat next to him._

 _"Well, my happy little guy...mommy and I were thinking and we wanted to know...how would you feel if you had a little sibling?...'His daddy asked with that weird smile on his face._

 _"What is a sib-si-see-ba-leeing. daddy?...'Andy asked, maligning the word he had trouble pronouncing due to his young age._

 _'Well, my little Andy-kins...A sibling is a brother or a sister..." His mommy explained to him._

 _"You mean like Adam's sister Sylvia and what cousin Logan and Lisa are to each other?...'Andy asked and his parents nodded their heads._

 _"Yes baby, your daddy and I were thinking that maybe, you might like a little brother or sister of your own to play with, what do you say?...' Mommy asked him._

 _The little boy tried to think about it. For a long time it has just been him and his parents, a happy little family of three and he was never lonely since they always spent time with him when they got back from work and he had his many friends, his grandparents, great grandparents and cousins. He's happy...but still...maybe it could be fun to have a new playmate._

 _He tried to imagine him with a little boy who looked just like him and they both played make believe, like playing astronauts and going on a rocket to the moon, playing knights and having sword fights, playing hide and seek, tag and the idea made the little boy smile widely at the idea of it all..._

 _It might be really fun..._

 _"Okay mommy, I want a little brother...'Andy said, making his parents smile widely._

 _"Wonderful son...I just know you are going to be a wonderful big brother to your brother or sister...'His daddy said as he lifted him up and spun him around, making the little boy smile and laugh widely and his mommy joined in when she started to hug and kiss them both like crazy._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was a really long time ago and every day since then, he'd ask his parents when his new little brother was coming and they tell him that soon, when he asked what's taking him so long, they told him that he was getting ready to meet them...

When he asked exactly what day he'd arrive, his parents told them that they didn't exactly know when, but that it would be in a few months and they told him that his brother would let them know when he arrives. It made the little boy really impatient, but when he wasn't at preschool or on playdates with his friends, he often had daydreams of playing with his future little brother and all of the adventures that they would have together and he would ask his parents how long until his brother would show up.

However, he did notice that lately mommy had been eating a lot of food and getting fatter and fatter too...and she gets angry at daddy a lot, who was always worried over her, getting her a bunch of weird food and they just acted really weird together. It really confused the child and when he asked them about it, his dad would just smile and laugh and tell them that he and mommy are just fine, they were just excited and waiting for the baby to come.

Andy shrugged and decided that grow ups just had a weird way of doing things, though he really is wondering, just when the heck the baby was going to show up.

"So what do you think they will name the baby?..."His uncle Gerald asked after he arrived with Kiara and auntie Phoebe.

"Helga, told me that if it's a girl ,she and Arnold agreed on the name _"Megan"_ and if it's a boy, they'll call him _"Henry"..."Phoebe_ said to her husband.

Andy heard this and was getting really antsy, it was taking forever since his mommy and daddy left with the doctors, he really hoped they'd get back since he wanted them to be here when his little brother finally shows up, whenever that might be...

"So, excited little guy?...Uncle Gerald asked him.

"You bet...I just want to know what's taking so long...'Andy whined again.

"Babies take a lot of time and work little fella, but it's always worth it in the end..."He said as he hugged Kiara and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

Soon enough his aunts, uncles and his grandparents from mommy's side of the family showed up, each carrying presents for his new baby brother and Andy kept wondering when his parents will come back to him.

 _"Mommy...daddy._..'Little Andy thought, hoping that his mommy will be alright.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal his daddy, who was heating and looking tired but he;s smiling like crazy.

 _ **"DADDY!.**_..'Andy called in excitement as everyone in the room started talking happily.

"How did it go?...'Uncle Gerald asked.

"How's the baby?...'Aunt Phoebe asked.

"What is it?..." His grandparents, great parents and aunt all asked in union.

"The delivery was a complete success...and it's a _**girl!**_ ...'Arnold said happily, making all of the adults cheer.

"A girl?.."Little Andy asked, wondering what he's talking about.

What girl is he talking about?

Suddenly his dad went to him, picked him up and looked super happy right now.

"Come on little guy, it's time for you to meet the new baby..." His daddy said as he picked him up.

"You mean the baby is finally here? Where is he?...' Andy asked in excitement.

'She is with your mommy right now...'Arnold said as he carried his son to the room that had his wife and new daughter.

* * *

 _In the hospital room_

Little Andy and his daddy entered the cold hospital room and once there, he saw him mommy on the bed, holding something in a fuzzy pink blanlet and she looked really tired...but she looked really happy too...

"Mommy?...'Andy asked, getting her attention.

"Hi...'She whispered, though he wondered why she was trying to be quiet.

"How is she?..."His daddy asked his mommy.

"She's beautiful...The doctor says that she's totally healthy, a perfectly healthy 7 pound baby..."Helga said as she continued to admire the thing in the bundle.

Wait, did she just say-...

"Baby?...'Little Andy asked out loud.

"Come on Andy-kins, it's time you met your new sister, Megan..." His mommy said as his daddy brought him closer to see the baby in his mother's arms.

Andy soon saw a small, squishy looking person inside the pink blanket. It's a girl that was taking a nap and had a small tuff of blonde hair, her cheeks were red like apples and her head was a lot like mommy's though he noticed that her nose was a little like daddy's only smaller.

He then realized that this is the baby he and his folks have been waiting forever and ever for...

'A girl?...But...' Andy stopped when he looked at the new baby in confusion.

He told his parents that he wanted a baby _**brother**_ to play with, not a baby _sister._ What the heck is he suppose to do with a _sister?_

Before he could voice his complaints, the baby opened her eyes and Andy noticed that they are green, just like daddy's and he noticed that she looked a lot like him too, and mommy and daddy too. It was like she was looking directly at him and then she started making some funny noises.

"Oh, come on Andy, don't be shy..."His dad urged him.

"Hi...'Little Andy said to the baby girl, who was beginning to drool a bit.

" _Ehh…_ " The baby let out, making their parents laugh and Andy found himself smiling too.

It was weird but when she made those little noises and when she looked at him with those big, green eyes of hers, he suddenly forgot about his frustration of having a sister instead of a brother...either way, she's his... _si-bling_ now and he promised everyone that he would take care of her and protect her, since he's the big brother now and big brothers always take care of the little one, brother or sister...

"Hi Megan, my name is Andy and I'm gonna be your big brother now...'Andy started while his parents were smiling at the both of them.

"That means that...we are gonna play together and...color together and...no matter what, I'll be there to protect you..."He said to the baby who was looking at him and still drooling but she said nothing.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?...'The little boy asked, causing his parents to laugh.

"Sweetie, Megan can't talk yet, she's too little...but don't worry, she understands and she's really happy that she's going to have you as her big brother...'His mommy said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"What a beautiful family, care for me to take the picture..."A nurse came in as her dad handed her his camera.

"Yes please...'His parents said as his mommy sat up straight and held baby Megan closer.

His daddy sat in the chair that's right next to the bed and little Andy was right between them, in his father's arms and only a few inches from his new little sister.

"Say cheese everyone...'The nurse said as she held the camera.

 _ **"CHEESE!**_..."Little Andy and his parents said as they got close to baby Megan while the nurse took the picture.

Andy still kept smiling and couldn't stop looking at his new little sister, who while she wasn't what he expected her to be, he still felt happy that she's finally here now.

He's happy because he's finally a big brother...

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
